In Jewish religious law, there are limitations for using electricity at Saturday and Holyday. Manual switching on and off is forbidden. Automatic switching electric appliance on and off at times programmed before beginning Saturday or Holyday is allowed. A timer is known, called “Saturday watch”, which enables such kind of programming. It is used, for example, for operating heating appliances at Saturday or cooking ovens at Holyday. In fact, any programmable timer is suitable for this. The problem with it is inflexibility, when the heater is activated independently on the weather, and the oven at pre-defined times only.
The Jewish law allows also manual actions, which delay switching on or off, but do not cancel it. So, opening door of a refrigerator, when the motor is active, delays the motor switching off and is allowed.
The difference between Saturday and Holyday is which appliances can be used, and not how to operate them, so, we will use here “Saturday” term for both of them.
It would clearly be beneficial to provide for a control device enabling manual operating electric appliances when needed within the frame of the law. The timer of the invention does it via allowable delay of the switch off action.